tell and wipe it after Up for Adoption
by FanFicCreator
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! just to let everyone know that I adopted this Fanfic from vampireex she is amazing go check out her stories. Also, seeing as she is the one who wrote it and not me I will never be as good as here but please give me a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, and I adopted the plot from vampireex.**

Tell and wipe it after

Chapter 1

In the middle of the night Harry Potter wake up to his crying six months old son James Sirius Potter as it is his turn to wake up, as his wife Ginny Potter was taking care of him last night.

While walking through corridors to his son's nursery he heard his godson Teddy Lupin speaking trough sleep something about quidditch in his room but didn't dare to wake him up as he is not his grandma that his moaning all the time about for waking him up whenever his with her.

Anyway as Mr. Potter was walking to his son's nursery he accidentally stepped on something gold that looked like phoenix feather as soon as he picked it up he felt familiar feeling in his stomach and found himself in headmistress office in Hogwarts face to face with Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello Mr. Potter" She greeted Harry in warm tone a bit unlike McGonagall.

"Um...Hello but why am I here?" Harry asked trying to sound as polite as he could in this situation.

Instead of answering dear McGonagall just held up a book showing a picture of himself but in there was in writing above it all_Professor Harry Potter Defence Against The Dark Arts 1977._

"You don't mean sending me in time, I could change the events plus I can't leave Ginny and James and Teddy" Harry sounded shocked but trying not to show it. Being head of Auror Department can be helpful when it goes to hiding emotions.

"Ah but Harry you won't change anything. As soon as your parents died I invented a spell that will move you in time as well as another one that will wipe the memory of you as soon as people leave Hogwarts or when your year ends and you will be back to us." The one to speak couldn't be anyone else apart from Albus Dumbledore's portrait "As to Ginny and your child we will explain everything" Harry thought about it for a minute but no he can't just leave Ginny and children and his department but that gives him a chance to meet his parents.

"But I don't have my stuff" Harry complained thinking how to gain some time before he have to answer if he wants to come or not.

"I've got everything here already packed for you and well while you away there will be no time going as you will be back to the same time period maybe only few seconds later after you leave" Harry thought again if it's good idea for him to go there will be no time going. "As you may want to know I will explain everything to Ginny and rest of your family so come on." McGonagall told Harry while trying to hurry him up with all of his thinking.

McGonagall pushed in his hand bottle of silvery liquid "That's essence of you and your memories and when you will be in there pour the liquid into pensive and say _Deleo in Tempore _and it will work on memories as for your travel then you got to say _Ad officium tempus _which will take you to 1977 and when you ready to go back you need to say _I feugiat tempus venit _and now go. Everything will be fine" Harry thinking fast agreed to travel back as if what will happen there will be no time gone so Ginny will have nothing to really be angry at him for.

"Maybe she won't kill me" Harry murmured to himself and took a hold of his trunk before saying the spell "_Ad officium tempus" _As soon as he finished he felt world spin around him and then felt as he land on the hard floor in headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore's face expression become shocked as he saw the man in his office, he quickly pointed his wand at him as it could be Death Eater. "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that Harry never have been at the other end of.

"I will explain in a minute but first Professor I need to use your pensive" Harry told Albus but his expression didn't soften but he nodded and Harry moved right to the pensive pouring the liquid and saying the spell and as soon as he finished he moved in front of Albus and felt the magic spread across the Hogwarts. "Hello My name is Harry James Potter and I came form year 2003 and I'm here to apply for DADA instructor's job" Albus just looked shocked at the man but his eyes twinkling and wide smile spread across his face.

"Can I just ask why you are here apart from applying for a job?" Albus asked the young man.

"Well because my parents died when I was one and I know they are in school now plus you yourself made this spell for me in the future to be able to and believe I wasn't really convinced to really doing this but headmistress McGonagall made me so here I am" The young man answered.

"Then as tomorrow is the 1st and I still haven't find the DADA teacher I should just get you but are you sure you won't change the future by being in here" Said Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sure, as soon as I'm going to leave this year the memories of me will be wipe out of peoples' minds apart from the spells that I will learn them. So there is nothing to worry and I'm sure you have great deal of questions for me so before you ask how old really I am I'm just telling you that I am 23 and in the future I'm the head Auror but you may always want to check everything in your pensive where everything is stored and it will give you more information about me than if I'm going to be answering the question so check" With that Albus moved to his pensive just to be suck in the memories of Harry Potter itself and as soon as he ended all he did was gasped because he didn't trust his words about what this man had dine in his short life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Adopted by vampireex, please read her stories. This chapter is all her work.**

Chapter 2

Harry didn't really sleep through the whole night all he did was wondering how it's going to be to finally meet his parents and some of them were happy thoughts and the others just made him sad because what a shock it will be for them to found out they have a child which destroyed the dark lord like death eaters use to call him as there is none left of them in his time maybe apart from Malfoys. _His parents are probably not even together yet _were his thoughtbut finally he felt asleep a 4 in the morning to be exact.

When the time come Harry was sitting with other professors and to be exact between professor McGonagall and professor Slughorn which became a very interesting conversation as the teachers were informed that they were teaching him in the future.

Suddenly the entrance door swing open just to reveal five students on front of others and the one that Harry was so waiting for.

* * *

"Potter for the last time I'm telling you no, sooner we will have time traveller for a teacher than me going out with you" Lily answered a bit harsh but what do you want it was the third time that James asked her today but she have to say it is quite cute that he's not giving up and he become rather handsome over last two years.

"So all I need is a teacher that is time traveller and that will make you go out with me" James told her but she only nodded as there is no chance for them to have teacher like that.

"Prongsie I never knew you had a clone" Sirius said to James while pointing to the teachers table.

"Uh Padfoot but I don't have one however don't he seems a bit too young to be a teacher?" James seemed to be very interested in the newest teacher as really he has to admit it that this man looked like him.

"Oh come on why don't we just sit down?" Moony asked as everyone else was just staring but soon they nodded and followed him to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon as the sorting ended everyone was facing Dumbledore giving his famous speech about rules so the marauders easily ignored him as they were chatting among themselves until Dumbledore came to the moment where he suppose to introduce the newest teacher.

"I would like to introduce to you our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor-" But Dumbledore was cut off shortly by angry redheaded woman.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AND JAMES ALONE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD AND LEAVING EVERYTHING TO BE EXPLAIN BY MCGONAGALL. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU SOME DAY SOONER OR LATER" She finished with the shouting and James gasped in shock as he heard his surname and his first name being shouted.

"Calm down Ginny please let me explain" To James surprise the newest professor was calm so much like Dumbledore in many occasions.

"EXPLAIN, THERE IS NOTHNG TO BE EXPLAINED YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME TO COME TO YOU PARENTS TIMES AND WHAT DID YOU THINK ESPECIALLY SINCE TEDDY WAS WITH US, LEAVING ME WITH TWO CHILDREN WITHOUT A WORD" James have to say that this woman has a temper.

"To explain well McGonagall forced me. You know I will never leave you especially since Teddy was with us" To James surprise he thought that even if this man sounded a bit cowardly he still stood his ground. "Professor this is my wife Ginny and I'm sorry for her reaction however I'm still shocked about what is she doing in here" He paused for a moment and turned his head to face that woman called ah yeah Ginny. "How come you here? McGonagall said that it will only be seconds and no one will know that I left as to not to worry about you" Why was it McGonagall not Dumbledore? Was the question that most of the students were asking themselves.

"Well it will as you would be back in the time you left however first time through I was alone so I also don't know how I land in here but it seems I'm stuck with you ah and don't worry kids are with mum" To James surprise the woman was calming down now.

"Professor you can continue with introduction as for Ginny will she be able to stay and help me teach?" James didn't know why but something about this man was familiar not counting the looks.

"Certainly so as I was saying please welcome Professor Harry Potter oh and it may seem a bit odd as the teacher is looking so young but you will never find a better person to teach you. The man that is sitting here with us in fact isn't even born but as you see he is with us also he probably has more power than me and that says so." The whisper broke through the hall but as soon as James heard the fact that he wasn't even born his smile grow wider.

"Lily flower so now you're my girlfriend" James told her with his smile growing wider as the girl only smiled.

"James you don't get it don't you. This professor's name is Potter as yours maybe it's your kid as you know" Moony told him as James fell in deep shock.

"The man here survived the killing curse-"Dumbledore paused and everyone let out a gasp "-Twice" The whole room fell silent. Everyone was speech less "And if he learns you 10% of what he knows you would be able to survive in the times that are going to come." Dumbledore finished and the food appeared.

"Can you believe in what he just said?" Lily asked everyone around as if expecting someone to know the answer.

"I can as Dumbledore believes the man then why not." Padfoot answered with his mouth full of food.

"It's weird plus the other thing is that his last name is Potter but there are no other Potters than you Prongs so it would mean that he's your child and that will also explain his looks" Moony stated.

"Well we will find out on our first DADA lesson come on let's finish eating and go have some fun" Prong said and surprisingly everyone listened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im sure you all know by now but I adopted this Fanfiction from vampireex**

Chapter 3

As the day approaches Harry and his wife will finally have their first lesson with the marauders. Harry was pacing around his classroom waiting for them to arrive as he didn't know if he should be nervous about meeting them as what would happen if they didn't accept him or his abilities or maybe especially one ability which he thought he would lose as soon as he got rid of Voldemort's soul from him however that didn't happen and Harry is still parselmauth (forgot how to spell it) as the gift once given shouldn't be taken back. But that's not the only thing after defeating the Dark Lord Harry discovered that he can do wandless magic which become as easy as wand magic.

Anyway he was anticipating this special lesson, he wanted to teach them everything that he knew as well as to meet them, the true living them not form the stories that he heard many times from people like Sirius or even Remus but even them never told him much. He felt lucky that he has Ginny with him even if he still missed James and Teddy he was glad that he came and that he wasn't alone in this. He had a rough night as Ginny was yelling at him a bit more but at least there was no hexes send as Ginny knew that she has no chance as Harry was aware of what she would do.

It was 8.55 and students suppose to be arriving to class by now and soon they were

James Potter was sitting in the great hall with his friends and so called girlfriend as they got together because they have time traveller for a teacher and she didn't seem sad about it would say that she looked pleased with herself as she developed a crush on James Potter but didn't want to tell him this so now at least there was a reason and she didn't plan on breaking it up.

"So Lily flower excited for today?" James asked her as he put his arm around her causing her to smile.

"Why should I?" she asked as this is first day of lessons, she normally was looking like Christmas came early as she was so excited to get back to lessons.

Then McGonagall came with their schedules and now every marauder looked excited as they saw who their first lesson is with.

"We have DADA first. Come on" Sirius said and everybody looked at him in pure shock. "What?" he asked

"Padfoot wanting to go to class. Is that end of the world?" James joked causing Lily to giggle. As he heard her his smile grows wider.

"Really funny prongs. Come on I want to see if this all is true" Sirius hurriedly said as he stood up and pulled everyone with him. As they all hurried to their DADA class.

The doors opened on their own and they saw their teacher seating on the chair by his desk moving his hand around in gesture of the circles and then he moved another hand in the direction of the window so it opened.

"How?" James asked as he was sure there weren't many people capable of doing wandless magic.

"Oh that I don't know, it started six years ago" He told him "Right take your sits" He told them and to the class from the office next door walked in Ginny.

When the class settled down Harry stood up and walked in front of his desk where Ginny joined him.

"Ok first of all non of you is to call me professor but Harry as I'm not much older than any of you in fact I'm not even born in this time so if anyone is to call me professor will land in detention oh and believe me I know something about detentions myself as I had few but that's not the point got it?" He asked the class as everyone was sitting stunned in silence listening to him.

"Yes Harry" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good so I believe now is time for my wife to be introduced" He stopped giving her area to greet the students.

"Hello my name is Ginny Potter and same rule goes for me, don't even try to call me professor or you will end up in something worse than detention." She gave them the stern look. "But I will worry more if you cross him" She said and everyone looked like someone just slapped them in the face.

"You not serious are you?" Asked Marlene McKinnon from the back of the class after marauders took the front and the slytherins took the middle part so rest of Gryffindor have to sit at the end.

"No he is" Ginny joked pointing at Sirius. Some people chuckled a bit about their professor jokes but Sirius groaned. "I'm sorry Sirius for taking your favourite joke" She told him with a wink send his way.

"I'm sorry for Ginny here however she likes to joke often but we mainly are here to learn not to play pranks" Harry looked at marauders now "of course I would appreciate fun and all. You can ask me how many questions you want even about my private life if you want to but I also want you to ask about things that you would like to learn oh and because I have no idea about what you have already learned so I want you all to make list for me what have you already learned since first year and I also want you to know that it doesn't matter what house I was in my time at Hogwarts as I don't pick favourites." He told them and few hands went straight up. "Yes Mr. Potter?" He asked wanting to know what does his father got to say.

"Well first of all when you were talking about pranking why were you looking at us and second are we related?"Harry looked taken back as he thought that his father will figure it out by now.

"Well I know marauders and their deepest secret so I also know that they like pranking" Harry paused looking like James and rest of the marauders gulped as he tried not to look at Peter. "And yes we are related and I thought you will figure it out by now" He told him and James smiled.

"So you wanna tell me that you're my kid from the future? Wicked as you probably done amazing stuff that 10% is enough for is to do great stuff. Who's your mum?" James seemed to be excited by now with the fact that he has a kid that is quite powerful.

"I know that you will like the answer however I don't know if my mum does so I leave you to guess" James groaned at that.

"It's Lily" came the voice from behind marauders owned by Severus Snape.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked him.

"Well, look at his eyes and you will know" James looked taken back as he supposed to be the one to realise that these eyes were Lily's eyes.

"You're right of course Mr. Snape" Harry told him and turned to Sirius as he saw that he has his hand up. "Yes Mr. Black?"

"Sirius. What house was you in well I'm guessing it was Gryffindor but never can be sure without confirmation." Harry smiled. Should he tell them that he was nearly put in Slytherin? It may be funny to see their reaction.

"Well yes I was in Gryffindor but even with this I don't discriminate any other house as I was nearly put in different one" Harry told them and James and Sirius gasped_. But he's a Potter and Potters are always going straight to Gryffindor_ that was the thought going around their mind. "How you seen your faces well there is nothing wrong with any of them and you can't say that some house is bad because there was loads of death eaters in it and I can truly tell you that I know good Slytherins as much as I know bad Gryffindor however I will better not say the names as I don't want to break any friendships." People looked at him like he was mental as everyone thought that there would never be bad Gryffindor or good Slytherin.

"Yes I know it's scary, got similar reaction to yours when I heard about it but come back to earth" Ginny wake them from their shock. "These are just stupid prejudices and we also want you to get rid of them" Ginny told them and Sirius snorted.

"Say that to my mum" He said and Harry chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked Harry.

"Well Walburga Black is the type that would do anything to keep to the prejudices that are there and thanks god I only saw her portrait that I silenced it as there was no way that anyone could listen to her but well none of her sons turned out in a way that she wanted and even Kreacher couldn't stand her anymore" He told him and Sirius looked thoughtful and that was something that have to be seen as it was nearly impossible expression to see on Sirius Black's face.

"Ok what do you mean none of her sons? I thought Regulus was her perfect son and then how come you meet her portrait and Kreacher?" Harry just realised what he blurted out.

"Just forget about it and I say again in this class I don't want any prejudices as well as I don't want any name calling or pranking" He told them and everyone nodded again. "I was also thinking about starting duelling club but I don't know how many people will be interested in taking part. Can I see show of hands how many of you would be interested?" Everyone put their hands up. "Very well I will be seeing professor Dumbledore about it and apart from that in class we will be starting duelling in next term just after Christmas." People cheered. "Calm down now make the list that I was asking for and now anymore questions?" He asked them and some more hands came up "Mr. Lupin?" He asked.

"Harry I understand that living through killing curse is something but aside from that what else did you do that made Dumbledore see you as someone as powerful as Merlin?" Harry wasn't expecting that but before he could answer Ginny but in.

"He won't tell you as he is too modest for his own good so I'm the only one who can answer it so I will tell you at age one he weakened Voldemort" Some people flinch at that " that he lost his body and disappeared for many years so e basically finished the first war and in his first year at Hogwarts he stopped Voldemort form getting philosopher stone and in his second year he killed basilisk in the chamber of secrets which means he saved my life, in his fourth year he won the triwizard tournament and duel Voldemort after witnessing his resurrection, in his fifth year he was teaching defence the group called DA and there was fighting in the department of mysteries, in seventh he was at hunt for something and in the end killed Voldemort. Nothing to be proud of as he thinks so better don't ask him anymore about it or really you will get on his bad side and that's bad even if I didn't get on it yet but I might for telling you so don't expect me to tell you much more" Ginny finished speaking and bell gone signalising end of the lessons. Harry signed in relief and sat down behind his chair not saying a word to Ginny as he was wondering how people will react for the true him and not the hero that he is in his time that now people know what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning and went out on the grounds. It was Saturday and he knew that he had a lot of work to mark and stuff to organise, but he would do it later. He walked around the Black lake a few times but got bored.

He decided to go see Dumbledore so he could open the Duelling Club when he noticed something.

Harry pulled his invisibility Cloak over himself and headed over to a large group of slytherin boys. There stood Peter Pettigrew, laughing as casually as ever. So, the traitor is a traitor right now Is he? and here Harry thought he could prevent it all from happening.

He walked over to Proff. Dumbledores office to warn him what Peter is going to do. Forgetting he was under the cloak Harry bumped into something, or someone invisible. He lifted the cloak and stared. Stupid, Stupid! He thought. Why did he do that? If anyone saw him...

But at that moment 3 boys appeared out of thin air right in front of Harry. Gazing at the silvery fabric in Harry's hand, James said "y-you've got one too?". Harry told them to follow him and he leaded them up to his office. he cast the spell _Muffliato_ on the door and spun around to them.

Harry wasn't as shocked as James, Sirius and Remus were though he was surprised that he bumped into them, or was it just coincidence?

"Before I answer any of your questions, and yes it is an invisibility cloak Sirius" Harry said looking at the black haired boy next to his dad. "I need to warn you. Beware of Peter Pettigrew. That's all I can say".

"Peter? But his our friend. Anyway, Prof-Uh, Harry. When you said you know the marauders biggest secret what did you mean?" Asked Remus. The other two now payed more attention. "Come see me tomorrow in my office at 6:30 Pm" Harry said. "And I will tell you everything you need to know."The boys just nodded, got up and left.

* * *

The Next morning Harry woke up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. There he saw Professor McGonagall talking to Ginny. Harry smiled then his eyes found Professor Dumbledore and he walked over to him. "Albus, may I have a word?" Harry asked. "Of course. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered as he left his seat. "No thanks."

The headmaster and Harry walked over to the Gargoyle who protected the staircase up to Dumbledores office. Albus didn't need a password to get in, at the sight of him, the gargoyle leapt up and the staircase started to rise.

They walked up and Dumbledore cast Muffliato at the door. "ah the spells we staff hear these days, they can be quite useful you know, now what would you like to discuss Harry?" he asked. "Where to begin? Well first professor, you know Peter Pettigrew? The marauders friend Wormtail? Well, I'd like to warn you about him."

"Peter? That small boy, well there always seemed to be something suspicious about him." replied Dumbledore."Professor, in the future Voldemort goes after my parents and the fidelius charm is cast over their house and they appoint Sirius Black as secret keeper but he Refuses so they appoint Peter and he takes it, soon Peter tells Voldemort about my parents whereabouts, the charm breaks, and Peter spies for Voldemort, Sirius then realises what really happened and he tracks down Peter, Peter fakes his own death in front of more than 30 muggles and makes it look like Sirius killed him, Peter is an animagus, so he transformed as a rat and lived with my friend Ron and his family for twelve years, Sirius is taken to Azkaban for a crime he never committed, he breaks out in the twelve years tracks down Peter again in my 3rd year and reveals the truth to the order and me and my friends, the. Then my friend Hermione Granger and me help him escape on a hippogriff and he dies, all because of Peter Pettigrew." Harry finished taking a breath.

Dumbledore looked pale. I will make sure that Mr Pettigrew will not know anything about the Fidelius Charm or who the Secret Keeper will be, I shall also check his arm for the dark mark in a few years, and Harry, I have heard that you will be seeing Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Black?"

"yes and how did you know?" harry asked. "Like I said Harry, I hear things, especially if three trouble makers Er.. Were to shout about it excitedly about it in the hall and one of them try to impress your mother about it too. It was however unpleasant to hear her say that she hopes that you finish Mr Potter like you did the dark Lord" Harry and Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"Anyway Harry, you can tell them all they need to know, but I do, However warn you not to tell them everything." Said Dumbledore.

* * *

At 6:25 Pm Harry sat in his classroom waiting for his dad, godfather and uncle (not by blood though). He actually felt quite excited that he would be spending time alone with them. 6:27...6:28...6:29... Harry heard a knock and some voices outside the door. He opened it and led them to his office, Cast Muffliato and then began to talk.

Harry finally reached up to the part where he was doing Occlumency with Snape in fifth year when he left out the part where he see's the memory of his dad humiliating him in front of the school and Lily.

When Harry saw the time he told them to get under the invisibility cloack and go to bed. But before they left. Harry pleaded"Boys, I know this might be hard on you but even though your my dad and your godfather and remus your my uncle (but not by blood) Please leave Severus alone. His life is misery because of his past. So please whatever you do not humiliate him Especially in front of Lily." They nodded guiltily and left.

**Please Review :D and since this is my first chapter on the Fanfiction that i've done by myself, please be honest and tell me what you think and give ideas if you want. I take requests even couples. Also, What do you think? Should I make Ron and Hermione or some special guest come visit him or what? What do you think?**


	5. The Dream

**Hey guys! So so sorry i haven't been updating, i've been thinking for something to write, I've been busy with other things too but I promise I won't let this happen again! Sorry, Oh and every saturday or sunday I will update if not then before those days. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Dream

Voldemort was in a cave. On a boat. In a lake. Then it was Harry. No, Voldemort, No Harry, No Voldemort... he reached the end of the lake. TheN a small ugly creature came out. they walked towards a large basin on the small dark island. "Drink it." Demanded Harry. The creature just looked into the dark lords eyes, he had not been expecting to give away his blood and be squashed in a small boat. But master Regulus ordered him to do it. He must obey Master Regulus. "I _said _drink it! Elf." Harry spat. no Voldemort, no Harry, wait no voldemort! no Harry! VOLDEMORT! Harry's head argued. The house-elf-

"Harry! Wake up!" A gentle but loud female voice shouted.

Harry raised his head. He was cold and on the ground. He was confused for a moment, but then it all came back to him, He had accepted to take on the DADA Post in his dads seventh year, Ginny ended up coming, But that still hadn't explained why he was on the ground.

"Ginny. What happened? Why am i on the ground?" He asked.

"I don't know... You were in bed but all of a sudden you started to talk-"

"This is while I was asleep, right?" Harry asked, he had previous encounters like this, but only before he defeated Voldemort, Could he have had one of those visions, or dreams?

"Yeah. Anyway, you started talking, but... You weren't you Harry. I mean you weren't talking with your voice. What i mean is, your voice went deep and cold and... _cruel_" She added sadly.

"Right. I'll be back." Harry said to Ginny. "I'm going to go see Dumbledore, go eat breakfast."

"Alright, later when your feeling alright, you'd better get some work done." She said sternly but worriedly.

"Alright." He said, and with one last wave he walked outside, down some staircases, through some doors and finally in front of the gargoyle that blocked way into the headmasters office.

"Exploding Juice" He said. Then a sudden funny prickling sensation overtook him,he had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned around but didn't see anyone or anything.

As Harry stepped into the empty office he looked around. It had been the exact same as the last time he had been here which was 6 years ago. He was feeling a bit emotional now, he just wished that some people where still alive, well they Were now but not now, no no later... It was very confusing while he in another demention/year.

Fawkes the pheonix then swooped down on him and nipped at his ear like Hedwig used to do, "Hey Fawkes, what have you been up to?" Harry asked stroking her brilliantly orange fur. Fawkes replied with music, she played a tune that soothed Harry of all his worries, he just sat there smiling thinking positively.

"Ah, I see Fawkes really does seem to get along with you." Boomed a voice from behind. Harry turned around to see that it was actually Professor Dumbledore. "oh Professor, sorry for just entering without your consent,but something happened while i was er sleeping..."

Dumbledore looked confused, besides, he didn't know that Voldemort used horcruxes yet, he didn't know well anything that he finds about in the future yet. "Tell me about it,"

"Well, I had a dream I think, but I can't remember it, but I know I've had ones like these. They used to happen to me when I was at Hogwarts, They started in my fourth year but I didn't really know what they were, I thought I was just having common nightmares. but They turned out to be, Visions. Could they be happening again Professor?" said Harry.

"_Ah,_Harry, I am afraid I cannot answer that, but I am sure I find out soon, maybe around your fifth year, am I correct? Yes. But I would like you to come back if you have these dreams or visions again, wether or not you remember them alright?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded but then said,"But sir, wouldn't it be easier if I just had Dreamless sleep potion? Probably one of Snapes-I mean Horaces strongest ones?"

"Yes, that option would make you feel much more calm, but I am sorry to say Harry that these Dark times will not bring us calmness, It would be advisable for you to try and see into these dreams/visions, because they could help us win against the other side. Now, I see it, that your wife-Ginny I recall-would like you to finish your work. Yes well that is another advisable thing as a teacher." Dumbledore said then smiled.

"Yes, right, Oh right professor, I was supposed to ask you this the other day, I would like to open a duelling club but I first just need your permission." Harry stated.

"Of course Harry! We'd need our students to learn as many defensive and attack spells as they can, and you Harry, I think is the _perfect _teacher."

Harry nodded then walked towards McGonagalls office. He knocked and walked in when he heard "Come in!"

He walked in to see James and Sirius sitting in front of her desk. "Ah Harry? How may I help?" She said looking up.

"Minerva, I've just been granted permission by Albus that a duelling club can and will be opening, I would just like you to put a notice in Gryffindor tower, thats all thank you."

"Alright, You two can go, I will send a note to your parents concerning your behaviour."

James and Sirius got up looking amazed, they walked up to Harry and said,"Thanks Harry! You got us out of Detention _and _were the first to find out about the duelling club! Well not really, but technically!" And they ran off, Sirius already panting and shouting "But Im Hungry Prongsy!" And James shouting "we'll eat later! We gotta be the first to find out and the first to tell!".

"Haha, charming young boys." said Harry, chuckling.

"yes, charming indeed." said Minerva, her mouth twitching between a smile and an emotionless expression.

Harry then walked to professor Sprout who had just dismissed a second year class. "Hello Pomona, can't stay too quick sorry, But can you, whenever you have free-time of course , can you please put up a notice in the Hufflepuff common room for duelling club, it will be held next week on Saturday, I will be in-charge of it. "

"Of course, I'll do it now if you wish, I haven't got much to do except for pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs." She smiled and walked off towards greenhouse 3.

Harry then headed towards Professor Flitwick. He entered the staff room and saw the tiny man sitting down humming a tune and writing it on some parchment.

"Ah Filius, there you are." Said Harry. "Hmm?" Filius turned around and smiled. "Ah, yes Harry, How may I help?" "I was just wondering if you could later on, put this up on the notice board in Ravenclaw common room, so far I've already talked to Minerva and Pomona, thats all thanks' Said Harry.

"I'd be delighted." He smiled again, hopped off his books, stumbled, blushed and scurried off to put up the little paper (which seemed around the same size as him) on the board in the common room.

"Now just Slytherin left.." Said Harry bitterly. He hadn't forgotten that it was actually Horace Slughorn teaching potions, or head of Slytherin either, but he wasn't too keen to be put in his collection again, especially one his mother was in... Who knew what his past self- wait no future-self.. whatever just his 6th year at hogwarts-self would do when he found out he had been in the same 'Slug Club' as his mother. Tears swelled in Harrys' eyes, he quickly wiped them and headed for the dungeons. There he found the not-bald-yet professor, he was walking around sniffing peoples cauldrons, at some he smiled and nodded, at others he just he just walked past. But when he reached Lilys' he stopped, gazed at it, then clapped, "Brilliant!" He said in a hoarse voice. "20 points to Gryffindor!". He dismissed the class,

"Oho! Harry, didn't see you there m'boy!" He clapped a hand on Harrys' back. "what can I do for you?"

"Yes, Horace can you please put this notice up in Slytherin Common room. Thats all thanks." And Harry rushed off to his office to do some work.


	6. Important Note

Hey Guys, Im sorry to say that Im going to discontinue this fanfic. I'd like to put up for Adopt incase anyone wants it. If you do want to adopt this fanfic please Private message me.


End file.
